The present invention relates to sleeping blankets and more particularly to a sleeping blanket having an attractive appearance for encouraging children to take a nap.
Young children, particularly those of preschool age, typically are in need of a daily nap. However, it is often difficult to get the child to lie in a reclining or supine position long enough to fall asleep. If the child is placed on a bed during the nap time, the child will often putt the covers off the bed, sit up and talk, or throw things to the floor rather than laying down and falling to sleep.
It has been found that if the child is caused to lie down for only a few minutes when tired, the child will quickly drop off to sleep. However, it is difficult to get the child to lie still, particularly when he or she is overly tired, for a long enough period of time to fall asleep.
Providing the child with stuffed animals is among one of many inducements used in an attempt to get the child to lie still. Although this often works, many times the stuffed animals are among the objects thrown to the floor when the child refuse to fall asleep and becomes restless.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sleeping aid for children which will encourage them to lie quietly until they fall asleep for a nap. Further, there is a need for a child's sleeping aid which will be attractive to and produce a calming effect on the child taking a nap.